


A New Start

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With her kids growing up, Donna contemplates her options.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Start

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 277

Donna leaned against Shaun, watching through the door to where their kids were kicking a football around. "School's starting soon."

"Looking forward to it?"

She shook her head. "When they're home, they keep me busy. But during the week ... " She frowned. "Maybe it's time I stopped sitting around and counting my stacks of money."

"I can't imagine you want to go back to temping."

"Actually ... I was thinking of starting my own agency. I could turn the extra bedroom into a home office."

He looked at her fondly. "If anyone could make a go of it, it would be you."


End file.
